No meta No Problem!
by YordleBro
Summary: A bunch of ideas and strategies for league to wreck opponents and leave them confused and raging at what you did. All have been tested and are reliable.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this isnt really a story but rather a discussion of non-meta play styles on champions and how they work pros/cons etc.**

**AD Sion:**

**Stats:**

Sion's stats are pretty dang good for a melee AD carry. His AD is one of the highest as are his Armor and MR. His attack speed is OK its pretty standard but not bad. His movespeed is low but he doesn't need much attack speed or defense so you can go swiftness boots to counteract this. The only problem he really has is his health. At level 18 his base health is 1680 which is VERY low (comparable to Zilean and Anivia) Literally Xerath has over 2000. This is somewhat counteracted by his Armor and Mr and his W can help a lot due to its passive health gained. Assuming you are on an average game and have between 100 and 200 CS by this point and around 10 kills and assists you should be gaining about 200-400 health in an average game.

**Abilities: **

Sion's abilities go very well with his stats. They enable him to isolate a target with CC while reducing the amount of damage he takes. Then he can reduce the targets defense and maul on them until they die. In the case that Sion dies the target has to either run or be fed enough to face a Sion with 1.7 attack speed and a massive amount of damage per attack. So lets go into how this works.

**Passive: **_Upon death Sion goes into stasis for a short amount of time before he is revived with 1.7 attack speed 100% lifesteal and a bonus AD equivelent to 10% of the target's maximum health per hit. All his abilities change to death surge which gives him a short but powerfull boost of movespeed. Each second he is alive after the stasis he loses a certain amount of health that increases each second. _This is great for AD Sion as your likely going to get swiftness boots and a ton of AD and lifesteal so that when you die if they don't get far enough away you maul on them until they die.

**Q: **_Sion channels for up to 1 seconds. The longer he channels the more base and bonus AD stacking damage he does in a target line. Sion can end the channel at any point to slow opponents in the line but if he fully channels the ability he will instead knock-up the targets. _This is a very powerfull ability as its AD stacking is at its lowest 60% and at its highest 180% Due to the amount of AD you get this makes it a devastating ability in a teamfight due to its large area damage and CC.

**W: Passive: **_Sion gains 2 health per monster and minion kill and 8 health per large monster or minion kill and champion kills and assists. _**Active: **_Sion shields himself forup to 6 seconds. The shield has low base but is increased by 40% of his AP and 10% of his maximum health. After 2 seconds the ability can be reactivated to detonate dealing the same amount of damage to nearby enemies. _This makes it so that the further Sion gets ahead and the more health he gets the more defense he will have. This makes him have a VERY powerful snowball late game.

**E: **_upon activation Sion bellows in a target direction, if his "bellow" hits an enemy champion it will deal a medium amount of damage, slow them, and reduce there armor by 25%. If it hits a minion the minion is knocked back and is treated as the bellow (but will deal 50% increased damage) _This allows Sion to easily take out a single target as he can slow them even from far away and reduce there armor allowing him to just melt them, even if there a tank. This also allows for a very good lane poke as this has almost no mana cost a not terrible cooldown and has high range.

**R: **_Sion upon activation charges in his cursors direction gaining speed but redicing his ability to turn. He charges for up to 8 seconds, When he reactivates the ability, or when he hits terrain or a enemy champion, When he does he will slam the ground dealing massive damage that also increases by how far he traveled. At max rank the highest base damage on this is 900._ This is an area of effect ability and its charge range is enough to go from botlane to baron pit. This is a very good ability to catch up to a target before they can get away and by the time they see you its likely too late to dodge due to the amount of speed Sion gains and his character model size. This works very efficiently as an initiation ability for a teamfight as its unexpected and has enough CC and damage to allow you to easily turn a fight around and pose a great global threat.

All in all this is something that is very good if you get a snowball opportunity. Due to your ult if your Top or Jungle you can easily gank a lane before the enemy team can even react to you being MIA. Then a quick teleport and your back in your lane.

For Building I would recommend swiftness boots and a full Lifesteal build like before (Blade of the Ruined king, Ravenous Hydra, Blood Thirster, etc) This allows you to stick to targets and kill them even if the other team tried to stop you.

_Hope you guys liked that thanks for reading and reviewing if you did. Next I'm thinking of a certain AD carry being played as a mage... well see what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

**OK guys this I originally came up with when I looked up Varus on lolwiki and found the AP ratios he had were . . . well crazy. You will see why if you keep reading.**

**Passive: **Ok so upon killing a unit (minion or monster) Varus gains 20% attack speed. Upon killing a CHAMPION (or just an assist) Varus gains 40% attack speed. These cannot both be held at once and will not stack with one another so if you kill a champion you have to kill another champion to refresh the 40% buff. If you have the 20% buff and you kill a champion since the champion buff has a higher value.

**Q: **ok we all recognize this its where varus charges his bow then fires a huge arrow. Well if we look at it it has VERY low base damage but good stacking so your all probably like see high AD ratio we should build him AD! Well if you look again his damage can be reduced heavily so that the AD stacking doesnt matter. And with how big the dang thing is if you try and shoot somebody it hits a minion or something first. Which reduces the damage so by the time the arrow hits the target your fantasy of it melting somebody doesn't really happen.

**W: **THIS is the SOLE REASON why I came up with this idea. So basically on EVERY hit (not just ones that apply blight) you deal additional damage which is increased by 25% of your AP. Pretty awesome right? Then when you hit an ability on a target with blight it deals 2-5% of the targets max health (per stack) as well as an ADDITIONAL 2% for every 100 AP you have (also per stack)

**E: **This is Varus area damage. Nothing too bad about this I would max it second since every level increases the slow and you dont have to worry about base damage for your abilities anyway. A helpful hint with this though: This applies Grevious wounds to targets in its radius EVEN IF THEY ARE IN STASIS So if somebody is using guardian angel and goes into stasis before they revive plant this down on top of them and they will come back with less health AND be slowed. Sucks to be them. :P

**R: **This is a suprisingly underrated ability for AP varus. No AD stacking, But for those of you who may have noticed this has a 100% AP ratio. To put this in contrast Veigars W (the thing that falls from the sky) Has the SAME AP RATIO. And it has higher base. And CC too. Basically with AP this nukes the whole team harder then Annies ult. Pretty crazy especially once you get a load of AP.

Guys this is seriously crazy you gotta try this out. For items I reccomend Nashors Tooth Lich Bane Wits end Deathcap Boots and maybe Deathfire grasp. This makes it so base you deal 100 physical damage. About 100 damage from blight base and nashors and wits end. Then you deal an additional 40% of your AP every shot which is improved by deathcap so thats about 50% of your Ap per shot. Then you have lich bane which is causing an additional 75 damage per shot and 75 percent of your AP. All your AA also reduce targets MR by 5 stacking up to 25. To put that into perspective EVERY SINGLE RANGED CHAMPION has 30 MR base. So they will have around 5% reduced damage from your attacks. And 4 AA (3 an ability then another) With this full build and the deathfire grasp active will deal approximately 450 damage per autoattack **45% max health** on the ability cast and then the third ability will deal about 700 damage. So in totall you deal enough damage that even if they have high health if they dont counterbuild you, THEY WILL DIE. And this whole combo is achieved in around 4-6 seconds. And thats to deal 2050 damage roughly in base AND 45% of the targets maximum health. Tell me thats not going to melt somebody. YOU STILL HAVE 2 ABILITYS. You can use this combo 3 times in quick succesion! In the game that I tried out _every member of the other team built MR to counter me._ And I STILL would blow up any 1 person who stepped into my line of fire.

_This is a crazy way of playing Varus as this keeps your AA damage and makes it so your abilitys do relatively the same amount of damage but you have more options. You can just AA or take a couple shots then a snipe and it makes you less predictable. And when you Q you dont have to charge it to max your damage so they dont see the shot a mile away! ._._

_Also yes I know AD Sion was kinda wimpy for a non-meta idea but I woke up at like 2 am and so anything else I wouldve tried to do wouldve come out as random gibberish :P Either way thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok absolutely crazy (yet ancient) idea still works! If you dont know what im talking about ill sum it up in 4 words THE AMBULANCE IS COMING!**

**Soraka Jungle.**

Ok basically this works by dealing enough area damage and having enough sustain that you kill the camps with relative efficiency. Then when an ally gets low and needs a gank your speed boost allows you to 1) know they need it and 2) get there fast enough to intervene and potentially save a life.

**Passive: **This is VERY efficient with the new passive as it alerts you to potential ganks and allows you to get there as fast as possible. Just to show you guys how awesome this is, Imagine a Caitlyn ult. This has more range then that. And the speed boost, Its 70% Barely any speed buffs come even close ad the ones that DO require you have high AP to get this kind of a buff. ITS CRAZY The range is enough that it qualifies in the GLOBAL ABILITY category. I cant stress the range and speed enough guys you gotta try it out.

**Q: **This is your main ability as a jungle, It gives you some nice area damage and when you go into lane if you hit it you get healed a decent amount. Really good for clearing as the damage is instant and the cooldown inst bad. You may need to get mana regen items or Blue Buff to be able to totally spam it though. But still all you need is a spirit stone or a chalice of harmony both of which cost around 500 which is VERY manageable for you.

**W: **This unfortunatly is no longer a self heal but its very usefull when ganking as the cooldown is crazy low and the health regenerated crazy high so you can easily sustain your allies if there getting beaten. Also this boosts the heal from your Q when you hit champions which is VERY usefull.

**E: **This is a nice CC ability for ganking and because of its high over time area damage its very good for clearing the jungle. And in ganks you can easily silence a duo lane if the other laners are close enough. And the rot is really nice too.

**R: **Guess what? If your allies are incredibly low YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO GANK, You can just Use this and they will usually get a kill and be like thnx Soraka! Trust me, The ambulance always saves its allies.

All your ability's (besides passive) Have decent AP ratios allowing for you to just COMPLETELY out sustain people to the point where its funny.

For items I would recommend spirit stone building that into the AP jg item and/or chalice of harmony if you are still having mana problems or if you arent getting much of an income or just want to get snowball items or whatever. After that Rod of Ages, Rylais Crystal Scepter, and other tank or AP items work well. You can get sightstone if you want to it actually works pretty well since it helps you get some vision in the jungle. Other then that Ardent Censer works well because you can consistently give somebody 25% attack speed. And who doesnt like having the practical equivalent of a Phantom Dancer's AS boost constantly?

For abilities I would max Q or E first for clear speed then go to W if you want to sustain your team harder and E if you need more clear speed or want more damage.

For runes/Masteries I would combine AP Mid Support and JG runes mainly focusing on defense and AP along with some mana regen. This should work pretty well but it can vary depending on how you want to play.

_He guys hoped you liked this Ive actually been using this a bit recently and I can just not get THE AMBULANCE ARE COMING! out of my head. Best battle (or gank?) cry ever. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing hope you liked this! See you guys next time with some slick ideas to wreck face with!_

_This Yordle OUT!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I know I have been kinda dormant I have had a lot of stuff going on recently.**

**I kinda messed with the format for this so I hope you guys like the new format.**

**AP Shyvanna **

OK guys so the idea is that you play Shyvanna as a poke champion up until the point where you switch to a full out agro and ult into the team for a kill. This works because Shyvanna has a 60% ratio on her E (the skill shot) and her W (circle of flame) gives her movespeed allowing for her to play a very mobile poke. Then with her changed abilities she has pretty powerful close range AP burst.

For those of you who are like what about her Q? My response is pretty simple, Your Q counts as effectively 2 attacks and since you need to AA for it to do anything in the first place what you do with it is get lich bane. This causes you to deal the Lich Bane passive effect for the first attack which is then followed by the equivalent of a regular autoattack on top of that. So basically it makes it seem like you have more AD then you actually do.

Honestly the best part of this strategy is your ult. It has a 70% AP ratio (pretty good on standards of a AoE) and causes your abilities to be more AoE. So what you want to do is generally poke with your E untill you get the chance to leap in and then basically spam abilties in the general direction of the other team.

This changes Shyvanna from an all-in AD bruiser/fighter to a more versatile poke champ with a surprisingly powerful amount of Area damage.

This would be a VERY unexpected pick as I have literally NEVER seen it in all my years of lol. It also can completely change how you play Shyvanna and this REALLY messes with your opponents. They think they can just walk up and take farm then dual you, They cant.

I recommend this top or mid. It would be possible to play it support but I don't heavily recommend that due to your low gold income as a support.

For a Build I would recommend either CDR or magic Pen boots. Then Lich Bane, Deathfire Grasp, and Deathcap should give you all your bursty needs. Liandrys torment for more poke (especially against tanks) Also if you want to lower the effective cooldown of your ult, Nashors Tooth works well.

_Thank you for reading guys I hope I will see you next time!_

_-This Yordle OUT!_


End file.
